Demily San Valentin
by milidemily
Summary: San Valentin es una fecha importante para todos los enamorados y Davis no podia dejar de hacer algo especial por la mujer que ama! 100% Demily!


**N/A esta historia es producto de mi imaginación creada sin el fin de ofender a nadie los personajes no me pertenecen he creado la historia solo por diversión.**

Demily San Valentín.

 **David POV:**

Se acerca el día de san Valentín y se me acaba el tiempo para sorprender a mi amada Emily, se que esta fecha está un poco sobrevalorada estos días pero quiero hacer algo especial para mi chica solo debo hallar la forma. Tomo mi celular y hago un par de llamadas a algunos conocidos que podrán ayudarme.

 **Emily POV:**

Entro al camerino de David y lo veo hablando por teléfono al percatarse de mi presencia cuelga rápidamente y parece nervioso.

 _ **Todo bien cariño?¨**_

 _ **´´Si claro por qué no iba a estarlo´´**_

 _ **¨Es que cuando entre te apresuraste a colgar que tramas Boreanaz?¨**_

 _ **¨No es nada Em no te preocupes, que haces aquí pensé que vendrías mas tarde, no tenemos nada pautado a esta hora¨**_

 _ **¨Lo sé pero mis padres se han llevado a los niños y ya que no tengo nada que hacer en casa decidí llegar temprano¨**_

Se acerca hacia a mi segundos después sus labios están sobre los míos gimo en su boca, mi piel se eriza ante su contacto mis rodillas tiemblan es una sensación tan maravillosa nunca siempre tiene ese efecto sobre mi cuando me besa, nos amamos con locura incluso después de tanto tiempo juntos nos separamos por la falta de aire y David sonríe como un lindo brillo en los ojos de hombre enamorado, luego de una larga sesión de besos y antes de que las cosas fueran más allá de eso salimos del camerino tomados de la mano ya que tenemos que trabajar.

 **David POV**

Debo ser más cuidadoso en la preparación de mi sorpresa para Emily no quiero que me descubra se que será difícil convencerla de salir en esa fecha ya que nuestro hijo Calvin aun depende mucho de ella para casi todo, puedo imaginarme a mis suegros discutiendo con ella para que los dejara llevarse a los niños no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en nuestros hijos los amo tanto como a mi hermosa Emily aunque aun sueño con tener una niña para que sea mi pequeña princesa como su mama me dedico amar con locura a nuestra familia, volviendo al tema de San Valentín creo que nos merecemos un poco de tiempo a solas ya que con nuestros trabajos y responsabilidades en casa es muy poco el tiempo que podemos dedicar solo para nosotros, por eso he decidido organizar una salida solos una buena cena con un buen vino y para terminar en una linda siute de un hotel quiero que podamos disfrutar y celebrar otro san Valentín juntos y hacerle saber lo especial que es para mí pero primero debo planear todo bien para que las cosas salgan perfectas.

En los siguientes trato de actuar un poco indiferente en cuanto al San Valentín para distraer a Emily ya tengo todo cubierto mis suegros cuidaran a los niños y nuestra amiga Michaela se encargara de que Emily este perfecta para nuestra cita ya les he pagado un día completo de spa para las dos luego de allí pasare a buscar a Emily para nuestra cita.

 **POV Emily**

En los últimos días David actúa un poco extraño cada vez que habla por teléfono y estoy cerca cuelga rápidamente o habla más bajo realmente me preocupa que me este ocultando algo, he decidió ignorarlo al menos por hoy me iré a un día de spa con mi amiga Michaela a un día de spa es justo lo que necesito tiempo solo para mí.

 **David POV**

Estoy en camino a recoger a Emily a la casa de Michaela ya que ella la ha convencido que será un dia entero de chicas cuando por fin llego y estaciono frente a su casa paso directamente a la sala de estar donde se encuentran las chicas tomando una copa de vino la cara de Emily al verme es todo un poema y llena de sorpresa y sonrisa ilumina mi mundo se levanta del sofá directamente hacia a mí y me besa como sino hubiera mañana wow ni me ha dejado decir porque estoy aquí nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire y puedo admirarla con claridad tare puesto un hermoso vestido negro que abraza todas sus curvas en los lugares correctos y tacones de aguja para completar su atuendo.

 _ **¨Wow nena te ves hermosa¨**_

 _ **´´Gracias tu tampoco estas mal¨**_ sonríe picara y me guiña un ojo.

 _ **´´Pero que haces aquí pensé que solo iba a salir con Michaela´´**_

 _ **´´Es una sorpresa mi amor aquí Michaela me ayudo a distraerte para que no me descubrieras´´**_

 _ **´´Entonces por eso estabas actuando tan raro estos días´´**_

 _ **´´Si cariño por eso ahora iremos a disfrutar de un buen merecido tiempo juntos´´**_

 _ **´´Oh David eso es muy dulce cariño me encanta tu idea´´**_

 _ **´´Ok ahora debemos irnos´´**_

Nos despedimos de nuestra amiga para irnos a cenar llegamos al restaurant hacia una mesa apartada de los demás para mayor privacidad es un ambiente muy agradable al aire mesa para dos un buen vino y buena comida para mí y mi esposa no hay nada mejor para pasar el San Valentín con la mujer que amas.

 _ **´´Entonces te gusto mi sorpresa nena?¨**_

 _ **´´Me encanto David honestamente pensé que te habías olvidado del San Valentín y de mi´´**_

 _ **´´Jamás mi amor solo quería hacer algo especial para ambos´´**_

 _ **´´Gracias cariño estoy disfrutando mucho de tu sorpresa me encanta este lugar David´´**_

 _ **´´Aun no termina nena esto es solo el comienzo´´**_

En el restaurant tuvimos una buena cena como quería pudimos disfrutar de buena comida buena conversación e incluso bailamos en una pista improvisada por nosotros salimos de allí hacia al hotel donde teníamos nuestra suite reservada al llegar a la habitación todo estaba perfecto como lo había pedido una botella de champan algunas fresas con chocolate y la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas todo era perfecto con Emily a mi lado este día no podía ser de otra forma.

 **POV Emily**

Me acerco besamos como si no hubiese mañana siento sus manos acariciándome y subiendo lentamente hacia mis pechos nos separamos el comienza a desabrochar mi vestido lo ayudo a sacármelo e inmediatamente David ataca mi cuello con sus besos enviando ondas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo lo imito y le quito su camisa mientras él se hace camino hacia mi espalda para quitarme el brassier dejando mis pechos a su disposición besándolos y acariciándolos a su antojo haciéndome gemir sin parar nos volteo quedando el contra la pared bajos su pantalones sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se dirigen al bulto que se forma en sus bóxers se hace agua la boca solo de pensar en las cosas que a David le gusta que yo haga se los bajo y sale de su ropa me ayuda a quitarme la mía me arrodillo frente a él tomando su delicioso miembro ente mis manos acerco la punta a mi boca haciendo círculos con mi lengua David comienza gruñir en señal de que está disfrutando mis atenciones lo tomo completamente en mi boca tomando todo lo que puedo llegando al fondo de mi garganta y repito ese movimiento chupando la punta de su pene donde asoma una pequeña gota de líquido pre seminal la tomo en mi lengua y continuo con mi tarea cada vez más rápido sé que David está a punto de correrse porque empuja sus caderas más rápido hacia a mi nuestras miradas se cruzan y sus ojos están casi negros por la lujuria sigo chupando su miembro sin parar ni apartar mi mirada de la suya hasta que siento su semen caliente en mi boca sigo degustándolo hasta que termina de correrse.

Me ayuda a levantarme me besa intensamente en la boca baja lentamente a mi envía un cosquilleo directamente a mi sexo siento sus manos acariciando mis costados su mano llega mi sexo sintiendo la humedad que se acumula allí estimula mi clítoris sacándome más y más gemidos los dedos de David son mágicos siempre sabe exactamente como ponerme a tono sus dedos me mueven repetidamente en círculos sobre mi clítoris empiezo a sentir mi orgasmo y sé que no resistiré mucho tiempo así entre gemidos y besos termino de correrme.

Inmediatamente atraigo a David para besarlo me toma en brazos y llegamos a la cama me siento a horcajadas sobre su delicioso miembro deslizándome suavemente al principio David me toma de las caderas haciendo la penetración más profunda tal como me gusta nuestra alcanza un ritmo constante y rápido siento nuestros cuerpos pegajosos por el sudor siento que de pronto estoy en llamas pero al mismo tiempo me siento querida y deseada entre gemidos y chillidos de placer llegamos a nuestro clímax juntos nos quedamos un momento con nuestros cuerpos unidos recobrando el aliento nos abrazamos y murmura en mi oído.

 _ **´´Feliz día de San Valentín nena´´**_

Sonrío ante sus palabras y me dispongo a besarlo para continuar con nuestra noche de pasión definitivamente no puede haber mejor San Valentín que pasarlo junto a la persona que mas amas.

 **Espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores que tengan un buen dia de San Valentín nos leemos pronto.**

 **Atte.**

 **Milidemily.**


End file.
